


Ahhh… Men

by Lynn1998



Series: Say Anything [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance, College AU, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, Keith has a lot of issues with his parents, Lance likes it when Keith calls him sexy, Langst, Long-Distance Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Mormon Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rolo is randomly Keith’s roommate lmao, Top Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: “Or we can go straight to my dorm and have sex,” Keith suggested. Lance laughed and shook his head.“You’ve got such a one track mind. Half the fun of sexual tension is flaunting it and drawing it out,” Lance teased and ran his finger down Keith’s chest.“I changed my mind. Let’s have sex now,” he replied. Lance stumbled over his words before gasping red-faced and lightly slapping Keith’s shoulder.“We are doing no such thing! I may work as a part time phone sex operator, but that is crossing a line.”-Lance visits Keith at his college campus, and they find that they still have a lot to learn about each other even after seven months of being together.





	Ahhh… Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I bet a few people forgot about this series lmao. Tbh this can be read as a stand alone, but if you want a little more context you can read the previous parts of this series.
> 
> If you don’t wanna read it all: basically Keith has Mormon parents and he met Lance through a sex hotline bc a bunch of college kids forced him to.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

     Watching and waiting for Lance to step off the train was torturous. Mostly because he wasn’t sure which car Lance was getting off from, but also because he was slightly nervous about actually walking around with him as…his _boyfriend_.

     Usually when Keith’s classmates asked him about his love life, he’d vaguely say that there was definitely someone special in his life. He never specified Lance’s gender, or age, or physical description, or…anything really. Keith was somewhat of a mystery to his classmates, and he was known for being slightly aloof on campus. People he’s never seen in class would try to hold his stare, and he’d sometimes offer an awkward stare in return. Everyone knew he was Mormon, or that his parents were Mormon at least. For some people, it was the _only_ thing they knew about Keith.

     It was no secret that Keith was very secretive. He didn’t like to share a lot about his personal life, and he didn’t really like to socialize either. That left him talking minimally to his table mates, and his roommate. He rarely spoke to his classmates, and if he ever did it was purely to obtain information. His roommate was the only person he really spoke to on a regular basis, and he was some rich kid stoner that was being put through college by force. He rarely went to class, and would always offer some of his weed and beer to Keith. Of course Keith said no. He was never interested in drugs and alcohol even with his parents influence. Still, he acknowledged that it was nice of Rolo to offer since he didn’t have to and he wasn’t the legal age anyways.

 

“Keith!”

 

     Keith was finally pulled from his thoughts when he spotted his boyfriend waving at him from across the train platform. Lance was as bright as ever with the cutest grin on his face. He wore pants for once, and had an over night bag hauled over his shoulder. Long legs catapulted him into Keith, and he was surprised by just how _heavy_ Lance was after launching himself at full speed. Luckily Keith caught him and they wobbled around giggling.

“Hey,” he breathed once they pulled back. Keith smiled and took in the beauty of Lance’s grin.

“Hey…” he replied and pushed some of his hair back into place.

“I missed you,” Lance said. Keith nodded, nearly speechless from how his emotions overwhelmed him.

“I…yeah, missed you too,” He stammered. Lance giggled and leaned in to kiss Keith’s cheek.

“C’mon! I wanna see your campus,” he urged taking Keith’s hand and tugging him towards the parking lot.

     Eventually Keith took the lead and they got into his car he’s had since high school. They drove off to Keith’s campus, and all of Keith’s earlier thoughts immediately disappeared once Lance was with him. One reason he loved Lance was because he somehow made Keith forget about everything for a little while. His personality and charm were just so addicting, that Keith didn’t have the time to think about his parents or what his classmates would think. Instead, his thoughts were so preoccupied with his how soft his skin looked, and how delicate his touch is, or how bright and infectious his smile is. Keith was an entirely different person around Lance, and it was purely because he turned into a lovesick puppy.

     They didn’t immediately go to Keith’s campus because…well kinda because he was still nervous, but primarily because it was lunch time and Keith wanted to take Lance out. So their first stop was a restaurant between the station and Keith’s campus. It was a fast food restaurant, but they still got out of the car and ate inside. It was still a little strange presenting as boyfriends in public, but Keith loved how easily their fingers slipped together as they walked. When they sat down, Lance could tell Keith was avoiding something.

“Are you okay?” He asked holding Keith’s hand across the table. He hesitated, but eventually nodded.

“Yeah…Yeah, I’m just a little nervous,” Keith confessed.

“About what?” Lance asked leaning his other elbow on the table as well.

“Well…my classmates don’t know a lot about me…actually they know practically _nothing_ about me, so walking around with you is a little bit…out of my comfort zone,” he said carefully. 

     Lance nodded. He was accustomed to Keith’s sensitivities about their relationship. It took him seven months just to put a name to it, so that was enough to tell Lance that Keith was very reserved. That and his obsessive parents still got to him a little. At this point he knew Keith’s shyness wasn’t out of shame or any internal homophobia his parents instilled in him. No, he knew that Keith was just new at this, and that he wasn’t always certain how to go about it.

“I can understand that. I bet it’s not easy coming out to practical strangers. If you want, we don’t have to hold hands there,” Lance assured him. Keith furrowed his brows and shook his head. He squeezed Lance’s hand affectionately.

“No, I…I _want_ to act like a normal couple with you. It’s not like it’s rare to see gay couples at my campus, so I’m not scared someone will like yell at us. It’s more like…they all know I’m Mormon, so I think it’ll just shock a lot of people at first. I just don’t really want a lot of the direct attention,” Keith explained. Lance smiled and nodded.

“Yeah I can see why that would make you nervous. It might be fun though,” Lance said and flirtatiously leaned forward on his elbow. Keith blushed as he felt Lance’s foot slid up his leg. “I hope you haven’t forgotten the things you said you wanted to do to me here,” he spoke in a lower more discreet voice. He pushed the denim of Keith’s jeans up with the edge of his sneakers. The sensation of rubber soles on his bare skin made Keith crack a smile. Then he couldn’t help but chuckle a little and lovingly toe at Lance’s calf.

“What?” Lance asked with the cutest smile.

“Rubber against skin isn’t the really the sexiest sensation, is it?” Keith replied and laughed when Lance rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. You know what I’m talking about though, right?” Lance asked. Keith bit his lip and nodded.

“How could I forget? I’ve only been thinking about it all week,” he replied. Lance rubbed his nape, and blushed a little himself.

“Sounds like you’ve been lonely for a few nights since you left,” he hummed. Keith brought Lance’s hand to his lips and kissed his lover’s palm.

“I’m lonely whenever I’m not around you, babe,” he said with a smirk. Lance giggled and moved his hands to cup Keith’s face.

“Okay, you need to introduce me to as many people as possible so they can _feel_ the sexual tension going on right now,” Lance said.

“Or we can go straight to my dorm and have sex,” Keith suggested. Lance laughed and shook his head.

“You’ve got such a one track mind. Half the fun of sexual tension is flaunting it and drawing it out,” Lance teased and ran his finger down Keith’s chest.

“I changed my mind. Let’s have sex now,” he replied. Lance stumbled over his words before gasping red-faced and lightly slapping Keith’s shoulder.

“We are doing no such thing! I may work as a part time phone sex operator, but that is crossing a line,” Lance said sternly. Keith grinned.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he said. Lance pouted.

“Did you seriously just say that to embarrass me?” He asked crossing his arms.

“Kinda,” Keith replied. Lance drew a napkin at him.

     After their conversation and a little food, Keith felt a little less nervous to go back to his college campus. In fact he walked in with a hop in his step, and a grin on his face. His fingers proudly intertwined with Lance’s as he started to show his boyfriend around. It was a rather large campus with various buildings and a few roads and sidewalks. The first building Keith showed Lance was the library because that’s where he went to study first. He explained that his roommate would play video games really loudly 24/7, so if he wanted true peace and quiet, the library was his best option. 

     After they left the library, Keith remembered that they needed to stop by the campus office to get Lance a visitors pass. Keith definitely noticed all the eyes that followed him and Lance. What was strange was the fact that he actually didn’t mind the attention like he thought he would. Instead he was actually a little bit proud to show his peers who was so special in his life. Before they could step inside the office, they were stopped by one of Keith’s classmates.

“Hey, Keith!” The two boys looked over at a short, bouncy haired girl approaching them.

“Cassie,” Keith greeted with a smile.

“Hey, how ya doing?” Cassie asked.

     Keith had a twinkle in his eye. The last time he talked to Cassie she was drunk and proposing sex with him. Now he was even more excited to introduce Lance than he originally thought he would be.

“I’m good. We’re just about to go through a little paperwork for an overnight visitor pass,” Keith said. He was biting his tongue the whole time he waited for Cassie to notice Lance.

“Oh cool, is this a friend from home or something?” Cassie asked looking over at Lance.

“Uh, actually this is my boyfriend, Lance. He goes to the state college down south,” Keith said and returned his hand to Lance’s. Cassie was speechless for a moment and looked down at their hands.

“Oh…Uh…boyfriend? You said?” She asked. Keith nodded and felt a grin spread across his face.

“Yup.”

“Y’mean like…you guys are dating?” She asked. Keith nodded, feeling himself get giddier at her shocked expression.

“Yeah, we’ve been dating for over seven months now,” he said proudly.

“Eight months in a couple weeks, now that I think about it,” Lance added. Keith looked over at his boyfriend who wore a similarly excited smile.

“Oh really? We should do something for that,” he said. Lance blushed a little and nodded.

“Yeah…”

“Anyways, where are my manners? Lance, this is Cassie. She’s in my math class,” Keith imtroduced. Lance held out his free hand for Cassie to shake.

“Pleased to meet you. I didn’t think you’d need math in law school,” Lance said.

“Oh, its just for our undergrad. You can major in almost anything at this school, so an undergrad is still mandatory. It started as a law school though, so that’s what it’s best known for,” Cassie explained. Keith nodded.

“Oh, that’s cool. I didn’t know that,” Lance said.

“Yup. Well, we’d love to stay and chat, but we should really get this visitors pass so Lance doesn’t get kicked out,” Keith announced. Lance nodded in agreement.

“Okay. Uh, it was nice to meet you,” Cassie said. Lance nodded and they turned to enter the office.

     Getting Lance’s visitor pass took five seconds since they did most of the extra paper work through out the week. All Lance had to do was bring it in. With that done, Keith continued his tour to the different buildings on campus. They managed to avoid anymore conversations as they walked around. Keith could definitely feel eyes on their joined hands, but he easily ignored them in favor of the lovely boy that captured his affection. Then they entered the cafeteria, and suddenly everyone wanted to talk to them.

     Students Keith had only said hi to in passing were suddenly walking up to him and asking how his day was and who was with him. Classmates who recognized him were a little more blunt and said things like “Oh, I thought you were Mormon”, and “Are you like…sure this is okay? I’ve heard Mormonism isn’t super accepting of it and shit.” All he had to explain was that his parents were Mormon, and that he wasn’t very sure what he believed. At the end of every conversation, everyone was sympathetic to Keith’s situation, and accepting of their relationship. After that, it was finally time to go to Keith’s dorm.

“Okay, I have to warn you about my roommate,” Keith said as he brought Lance to his front door.

“Hit me with it,” Lance nodded.

“Okay, so Rolo is kind of a stoner and a classic rich kid with no integrity. So that means he doesn’t really go to class, he smokes weed, and he plays videos games all day,” Keith explained. Lance nodded.

“Okay.”

“He likes to offer his weed sometimes, and he’s kind of loud at night when he plays Call of Duty. Don’t feel pressured to accept his weed because he’s honestly really chill about it, and don’t be afraid to ask him to turn the volume down. He’ll turn it down enough for me to sleep, but not to study,” Keith told him.

“Huh. Sounds like he could use a pair of headphones,” he said.

“Yeah, I was gonna get him a pair for Christmas since he can’t get the hint whenever I ask if he owns a pair,” Keith mumbled and pulled out his keys.

“Should we worry about our own noise control while I’m here?” Lance asked wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. The pale young man froze at the feeling of his lover’s lips against his neck.

“Uh…I dunno,” Keith murmured. “I guess…unless he says something…”

“Well, let’s hope he doesn’t say something then,” Lance whispered and nuzzled against his neck.

     With that said, Keith unlocked the door and lead Lance inside. He let out an exasperated sigh as he observed the mess Rolo had already made in their living room. Various chip bags were opened across the couch and a seven layer dip was dripping on their coffee table. Three empty energy drink bottles were on the floor and on the coffee table as well, and Rolo was in the middle of it, shooting zombies on the television. 

     Other than the living room, the dorm was as spotless as Keith left it that morning. He closed the door behind him and Rolo glanced over his shoulder. At first he just turned back to his game, but did a double take when his brain finally noticed Lance standing next to Keith. He hit pause and then blinked at the unfamiliar, tall, skinny, tan guy in his dorm.

“Oh…shit, dude,” he said. The air already smelled like brownies, and Keith knew they were edibles. “I’m so sorry. I totally forgot that today was the day you were bringing your friend,” he said. Keith pursed his lips. It was hard to be mad at Rolo because he was kind of a good guy. He was always sincere in his apologies, and he owned up to the bad things he did. In fact he was already picking up his empty energy drinks.

“I accept your apology, and I understand,” Keith said crossing his arms passively.

“I know you don’t really smoke, but I got some herbs baking if you guys are interested. I totally thought you’re buddy was coming tomorrow so I was gonna have a couple friends over, but like obviously we’ll get together somewhere else now,” Rolo said throwing the cans into their recycling bin. Keith nodded.

“Yeah, we’re good. Thanks for being flexible,” he said.

“Hey, I’m Rolo by the way,” he greeted holding out his hand to Lance with a smile.

“Lance.”

“Cool, cool. Uh, don’t mind my mess. Keith is much more tidy than I am,” Rolo said with a laugh. Lance nodded.

“I know, he always tries to tidy my room when he visits me,” Lance replied elbowing Keith.

“Hey…”

“Oh, is that where you go every time you’re out of town?” Rolo asked. Keith blushed rubbing his ribs and then nodded.

“Yeah, he’s at the state university down south.”

“Whoa, cool! You guys must be close then. How long have you know each other?” Rolo asked.

“Uh…I’d say about eight months,” Lance said. Keith nodded.

“Really? How’d you guys meet?” Keith and Lance looked at each other awkwardly before laughing nervously together.

“Uh, we met at…a party,” Keith said. It wasn’t exactly a lie.

“Yeah, it was…Oh I’m blanking. Where was it?”

“It was at my brother’s college. I met you in one of the bedrooms, and…” Keith trailed off and couldn’t stop smiling at his first memories of Lance.

“Right…yeah,” Lance smiled back.

“That’s cool. Uh…so you just clicked and decided to be best buds or what?” Rolo asked laughing awkwardly. Keith and Lance finally looked away and at Rolo.

“Oh no, we fucked,” Lance said bluntly. Rolo’s eyes went wide, and Keith was bright red.

“Oh…uh…”

“Way to be subtle,” Keith muttered.

“What? It’s the truth,” Lance said. Rolo pointed at the two of them.

“So you guys are…fuck buddies?” He asked. Keith’s eyes were wide at that assumption.

“What? No, Lance is my boyfriend,” he stated.

“Oh! Okay, that’s…okay…” he trailed off and then settled his finger on Keith. “But you’re Mormon.”

“Its more like my parents are Mormon. I don’t know what to think,” Keith explained. Rolo nodded and put his finger down.

“Okay…so you’re not Mormon…you’re gay…and you’re not a virgin…” he clapped his hands together. “Great. Everything I thought I knew about you is completely wrong,” he said with a smile. Lance chuckled, and Keith shrugged.

“Well, to be fair, I never told you any of that. You just assumed those things,” Keith replied and turned to take his shoes off at the door. Lance did the same and set his over night bag on the kitchen counter next to the door.

“Yeah, but you _let_ me assume those things,” Rolo pointed out. Keith shrugged and took off his jacket. He took Lance’s jacket as well and walked over to the coat closet.

“Sorry. I wasn’t about to open up and tell you my life story,” Keith replied.

“He’s very secretive. His parents could take away his college funding at any moment and he’d be on his own,” Lance explained.

“Oh…”

“He actually only just admitted that we’re boyfriends last week,” Lance added.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith groaned and closed the coat closet.

“What? It’s the truth,” he defended crossing his arms. Rolo smiled a little.

“This is crazy. I feel like my roommate died, and I now have a totally new one who looks and behaves the same way,” he said. Lance ignored him and wrapped his arms around Keith affectionately.

“Ohh, c’mon. Don’t be upset with me,” Lance cooed and nuzzled his nape. Keith got bright red and felt himself get a little sweaty.

“I-I’m not upset with you.”

“Then stop pouting,” Lance said sticking his tongue out and hugging him tightly before letting him go. Rolo laughed at the couple and Keith was even more red.

“Sorry, it’s just…I’ve never seen Keith express any kind of emotion like this,” he said. Keith kept his mouth shut and shyly looked away. Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders.

“Well, trust me. Keith is capable of _many_ emotions, and I’ve seen a _lot_ of them,” Lance said. Rolo chuckled and pulled out his phone.

“You didn’t have to mention that,” Keith muttered crossing his arms.

“What? That you actually have _feelings?_ “ he teased and kissed Keith’s cheek.

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith groaned. Lance merely smiled and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Well it makes sense that only I’ve seen most of your emotions. Most of your feelings are for _me_ ,” he claimed proudly and kissed Keith on the lips. Keith‘s face returned to its bright red shade from earlier, and he looked at Lance with wide eyes. Then he glanced at Rolo only to see him in the middle of s text conversation.

“Yeah, I’d like to keep it that way,” he murmured shyly. Lance smiled and cupped his boyfriend’s face.

“C’mon. Where’s the guy who told me he wanted to have sex with me in the middle of a fast food restaurant?” He whispered. Thankfully, Rolo didn’t hear that, but Keith was still embarrassed.

“It’s different with Rolo. I don’t fully trust him yet,” he whispered and turned to start cleaning up the living room again. Lance rolled his eyes and helped him pick up the various unfinished chip bags.

“Hey, uh Nyma told me her place is open tonight. I’m gonna unload these brownies and head over there,” Rolo told Keith as he came back into the kitchen with the chip bags. “Oh, thanks dude! You didn’t have to do that.” Keith shrugged.

“Its whatever. Don’t forget to save your game when you leave,” he said and turned towards his room. He grabbed Lance’s hand before his boyfriend could open his big mouth again, and tugged him into his room.

“Wow. You really don’t tell anyone about yourself,” Lance said as Keith stressfully ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, I mean…Rolo is totally the type of guy who would accidentally forget that my parents are crazy purist Mormons and tell them that I’m not only gay, but also not a virgin and questioning my religion,” Keith snapped pacing back and forth. Lance frowned and approached his lover. Keith stopped as warm tan hands held his shoulders and he was looking into loving blue eyes.

“Hey…it’ll be okay,” Lance assured him. Keith let out a deep breath.

“I can’t escape them…” he sighed letting his head down. “They’ve been bothering me to show them my campus ever since I first started coming here, and I’ve had to make up excuses every time because I’m just so _sick_ of them butting in and ruining my fucking life!”

“I know baby. They’re not very understanding,” Lance nodded and held Keith’s head against his chest. His fingers ran through his hair and Keith hugged Lance around his waist tightly.

“I-I dunno how Shiro does it…whenever I visit him he’s telling me about how he drinks sometimes and has sex with different girls every week…and his college is close enough that Mom and Dad can visit him whenever they want!” Keith cried. Lance kissed the side of his head.

“That’s not the same as this, Keith. You’re not going through the same thing as Shiro, okay? You’re dealing with a lot more,” Lance reminded him. “Being gay isn’t easy, baby. Especially because of people like your parents. You didn’t ask for this. In fact, you fought it for a long time,” he said nuzzling Keith’s neck. Keith managed to giggle a little, but held Lance tighter.

“I’m not even their son,” Keith murmured.

“Keith-“

“Shiro and I are both adopted, and it’s obvious. They…they just don’t care for me the way they should,” he continued.

“Keith, that’s not true, okay? I don’t know your parents, but I doubt they don’t care about you. Don’t go down that path, okay? It’s best to be optimistic,” Lance encouraged. Keith sighed and kissed Lance’s neck.

“I just wanna run away with you. Live on a private island and…and just _exist_ without feeling like I’m doing it wrong,” Keith said. Lance smiled and pulled back to cup Keith’s face. He looked down at his boyfriend and pressed their foreheads together.

“Are we gonna have a private jet too? Maybe a yacht,” Lance asked. Keith chuckled and moved his arms so his hands held Lance close.

“Well, we have to get to the private island somehow.”

“We should get wave runners too. That would be fun,” Lance grinned. Keith nodded and tilted his head a little to brush their lips together.

“Y’know what else would be fun?” He asked, his mouth whispering kisses against Lance’s cheek. The tan man giggled and hummed.

“Mmm…having sex on the wave runners,” he replied. Keith laughed, and Lance joined him.

“I mean, where ever you wanna do it, I’m not gonna stop you,” Keith replied and nuzzled his neck.

“Mmm…on the beach… _in_ the beach-“

“In?”

“Yeah, like in the water.”

“Oh. Okay, continue.”

“Anyways, _in_ the beach, in our beach _house_ , in the kitchen, the bedroom, the shower, the bathroom, the-“

“Anywhere,” Keith interrupted. “Anywhere you want.” Lance giggled and moaned softly at the sensation of Keith lips moving against his skin.

“Here…here, I want you to fuck me here,” he whispered in Keith’s ear. A shiver ran down Keith’s back and he scraped his teeth against Lance’s collarbone. He inhaled sharply, and instantly turned into jelly in Keith’s hands.

“I’ll fuck you so hard, everyone on campus will file a noise complaint,” Keith murmured. Lance nodded and moaned again when Keith squeezed his side’s and slipped his hands under his shirt.

“God, _please_. You’ve been teasing me about this all week, and I fucking _need_ it now,” Lance whimpered. Keith smirked and kissed his way back up to Lance’s mouth.

“How impatient,” Keith said between short kisses to his lips. Lance desperately tried to draw it out, but Keith was insistant on keeping what Lance wanted just barely out of reach. He groaned and helplessly draped his arms around Keith’s neck.

“Baby, _please_ ,” he begged. Keith kissed him softly once more.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Keith whispered. His voice was husky as he started to back Lance up and lift his shirt. Lance gasped as his calves hit Keith’s bed, and lost his balance trying to stay up. He grabbed Keith for stability, but they both ended up crashing down on Keith’s bed. They laughed and Keith crawled over Lance’s perfectly spread out body.

“I love you,” Keith said and kissed Lance sweetly. Lance smiled up at his boyfriend and kissed him back.

“I love you too, Keith.”

“Hey, Keith I’m-“

     Keith looked over to see Rolo awkwardly standing in his doorway. His hand was on the doorknob, and he stared with his mouth agape. It was obvious he was more than shocked by seeing Keith hunched over Lance so primitively, and for some reason that made his chest swell with pride. Lance was bright red, but, for once, Keith was not. Instead he lifted a brow impatiently.

“Can I help you?” He asked.

“Uh…um…” his eyes flicked from Keith to Lance, and then back to Keith. “I’m…I’m just…heading out to Nyma’s now,” he stammered. Lance started to push his shirt down over his stomach, but Keith’s hand quickly stopped him.

“That’s great. Have fun,” he said and waited for Rolo to turn and leave. His roommate nodded and promptly turned around.

“I’ll s-see you tomorrow!” He called before shutting the door.

“Idiot,” Keith tsked and returned his mouth to Lance.

“Mm…that was…interesting,” Lance said as Keith kissed him. His lover was too preoccupied with stripping him to respond. He hastily ripped off Lance’s shirt and immediately got started on his pants. 

“Whoa-“ Lance was once again interrupted by harsh lips. “Whoa, why the rush?” He finally managed after pushing his chest back.

“Is it hard to believe that I just really wanna have sex with you?” Keith asked and resumed his kissing down Lance’s neck.

“No, but…that was kinda weird. Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked. Keith tugged his jeans and boxers down to his knees, and Lance couldn’t help but yelp at the swiftness of his hands.

“He looked so shocked, didn’t he?” He murmured and pulled Lance’s legs out from the rest of the fabric. Lance nodded and pushed up Keith’s shirt as well. He pulled back to rid himself of the pesky garment, and then caged Lance’s head with his arms.

“He didn’t even know what to say. All he could do was stare,” he then nipped Lance’s lower lip and hummed with delight at the sound of Lance’s moan. He was completely naked with his hands fluttering around Keith’s ribs. While he looked kind of confused, it was so cute how he hung on to every word Keith said.

“Yeah…” he breathed.

“All the people we talked to today…they were so surprised too.”

“Yeah…Yeah, they were,” Lance nodded.

“Imagine how shocked everyone’s gonna be when they hear you screaming my name,” Keith said and smiled down at his lover. Lance was bright red down from his chest to the tips of his ears.

“They’re gonna hear a lot more than your name, baby,” Lance whispered and reached down to undo his fly. Keith groaned and bit his lip. “They’re gonna hear how good you give it to me, and how much I want you.”

“You’re so sexy,” Keith sighed and let his hand move down to touch Lance’s waist. Lance was moving Keith’s pants and underwear down his hips, and arched into Keith’s touch.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

     Keith took off the rest of his clothes and kissed Lance senseless. Each kiss melted into the next, and Lance felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into the mattress from the affection Keith drowned him in. He was almost overwhelmed when he felt his lover cup his face, and then Keith’s tongue was pressing against his lips. He opened up with no protest. It was almost dizzying how quickly Keith flipped the switch from overly desperate to fuck to now softly prodding his tongue like a shy first kiss. When he pulled back Lance was breathing heavy and his eyes took a moment to flicker open. When he did look up, he smiled at the sight of Keith looking back at him. His thumb brushed against his cheek, and Lance nuzzled against it.

“Hey,” he whispered. Keith blushed a little and smiled.

“Sorry…I just…” he sighed.

“‘T’s okay,” Lance murmured and reached up to pat his face.

“I’m kinda overwhelmed,” Keith confessed.

“Yeah?”

“I mean…I’m _really_ into everything we were just talking about,” Keith said and looked away.

“I can tell,” Lance whispered trailing his hand down Keith’s chest to the base of his half hard dick. Keith pressed his lips together and gently moved Lance’s hand away.

“But I’m also kinda scared,” he said. Lance nodded and returned his hand to Keith’s cheek.

“I know,” he cooed.

“I just…I dunno.”

“Hey,” Lance took Keith’s face in both of his hands, and guided his boyfriend’s eyes back to him. “How about we just have sex, okay? No pressure to be loud or to show off or anything,” Lance told him. Keith sighed.

“Okay…”

“I know what you’re thinking about,” Lance announced. Keith raised a brow.

“Oh, do you?” He questioned. Lance smiled and nodded.

“Yup.”

“Okay then, psychic, what am I thinking about?” Keith challenged.

     Lance started to sit up and Keith pulled back so they sat facing each other. Then Lance moved his thumbs to Keith’s temples and hummed for a moment with his eyes closed. One of his bright blue eyes peeked up at Keith, and then both eyes were locked on the pale young man’s relaxed expression.

“You’re thinking about your parents again,” he said softly. Keith frowned.

“…Yeah…”

“…and…you’re also thinking about much you love me and never want to spend a second away from me,” he added with a grin. Keith chuckled and nodded leaning closer.

“Always,” he confirmed and wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist.

“Y’know you can, right?” Keith blinked and his grin faded as Lance wrapped his arms around his neck. “There _will_ be a time in your life where you can do that with…well with anyone, but preferably me. What I’m trying to say is, you’re not gonna be at your parents mercy forever,” Lance said. Keith thought for a moment and frowned.

“What?” He asked. Lance groaned.

“I _mean_ …if we’re together long enough, there will be a time where you don’t have to worry about your parents. They won’t be paying for your college, and they won’t be tracking your every move. You’ll be on your own and…and hopefully with me,” Lance explained.

“What do you mean hopefully?” Keith asked. Lance blushed.

“Um…I-I dunno. A lot happens. I didn’t want to assume anything,” he looked away nervously. “I mean…I’d love to be with you for a long… _long_ time, b-but I don’t wanna put any pressure on you,” he looked back at Keith, and was a little surprised to see the expression on his face. He looked almost like a kicked puppy.

“Lance-“

“I-I’m just saying! Uh, I love you! We love each other! But I understand that…uh…that this might not be permanent?” Lance tried to explain further. Keith looked like he got kicked again when the words “not be permanent” left Lance’s lips.

“Lance…I don’t _ever_ want…I-I never…” he was obviously struggling for words, and Lance quickly pulled him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to suggest-“

“I love you so much, Lance. I-I don’t know if I can love anyone else this way,” Keith hugged Lance tightly, and nuzzled against his neck. Warmth blossomed in Lance’s chest, and he affectionately ran his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Keith…”

“I’ve never met someone who…w-who makes me _feel_ as much as you do. I do everything my parents say, but with you…fuck, I can do anything I want,” Keith muttered against his neck. “I’d _never_ let you go.” Lance let out a stuttering breath.

“Baby…Baby, a-anyone else could’ve answered that phone. I’m nothing special,” he replied. Keith pulled back and frowned.

“What? What the fuck are you saying?” He asked.

“Keith, I’m a part time phone sex operator, part time fast food employee, and a part time student. Any other guy could make you feel things-“

“Are you stupid?” Keith asked. Lance blinked.

“No…but I‘m a little insulted,” he replied. Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“No, dumbass, you’re wrong.”

“Keith, you could’ve met any other guy with a pretty voice and long legs and you would’ve gone down the same hole. I’m not gonna pretend that I’m your dream husband,” Lance said. Keith grabbed Lance’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

“I don’t love you because you’re some flamboyant homoerotic man who makes me feel rebellious sometimes. I love you because you’re _you_ , Lance,” he snapped. Lance’s mouth opened, but no words came out. “I love you because…because you’re so confident, and wonderful, a-and stubborn! You stick up for yourself when you think you’re being mistreated, and you make me feel better whenever I get overwhelmed. Lance, you’re so much more than a guy with a pretty voice and long legs!” Keith finished breathing heavy while Lance blinked up at him with wide eyes. Then Keith’s brows pinched and he rested his forehead against Lance’s. “I love you. I’d never give you up.”

“Keith…” 

     Lance ran his hands up Keith’s sides, and then touched up his chest to reach his neck. His fingers brushed one by one up his nape, and Keith shivered at the contact. This long skinny digits then pushed Keith’s head back for Lance to look at properly before leaning in to kiss him sweetly. Keith sighed against Lance’s lips with relief.

“I love you too,” he whispered.

“I don’t know why you’d think I would want someone else,” Keith murmured. Lance smirked and held out his pinky finger.

“Let’s make a pact,” he whispered. Keith looked at his pinky skeptically and then at Lance’s eyes again. Lance rolled said eyes and took one of Keith’s hands to hook their pinkies together.

“If we’re still together by the time you graduate and have a job as a hot successful lawyer…” Keith chuckled a little. “…we’ll get married,” he said quietly. Keith’s smile dropped and he looked at Lance with wide bright eyes.

“Married?” He repeated. Lance giggled and nodded.

“Yes, married,” he confirmed. Keith’s smiled returned, and he nodded back.

“Yeah…Yeah, let’s get married,” he said enthusiastically.

“Hold you-oof!” Lance couldn’t finish his sentence before Keith had him pinned to the mattress again. “H-hold you’re horses, okay? I said _after_  you graduate and have a job,” he squeaked.

“Yeah. Sure. Whenever,” Keith said while kissing Lance’s neck. Lance sighed.

“Typical Church Boy. Always eager to tie the knot,” he hummed. 

     Keith laughed and pulled him closer around his waist. Lance moved his legs until his thighs could brush against Keith’s sides. Pale hands moved from Lance’s hips to his legs. Keith took his time feeling up Lance’s legs while his kissed his lover sweetly on the lips. His light touches up and down Lance’s thighs made Lance antsy for more and arch his back to hopefully find more contact. Keith, on the other hand, only seemed to want to torture Lance with his finger tips until he begged for it. They broke apart breathing heavy.

“Keith…baby, please,” Lance was quick to ask for it because he knew Keith couldn’t resist it for long.

“I love you,” Keith whispered as he gently caressed Lance’s ass.

“Mmm…I love you too, but can we please…“ Lance stopped talking as Keith kissed his neck.

“You’re so soft…always so sexy,” Keith’s voice in his ear made Lance tremble.

“Keith…” Lance breathed.

“How did I manage to find someone as amazing as you?” He asked as he slowly moved his hand to squeeze instead of caress. Lance felt his heart race as his lover groped his butt. He turned his head to the side so Keith could kiss more of his neck, and thank god he did.

“You flatter me,” Lance huffed.

“Lance, I wanna make love to you,” Keith announced and nuzzled against his neck. Lance couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“You always make love to me,” Lance sighed. Keith nipped his neck and slipped his hand between Lance’s long legs. “Ah-Ahhh…”

“That’s because I’ve always loved you,” he murmured. Lance grinned as he clenched his teeth from the pressure Keith pushed against his hole.

“You’re such a sap,” Lance said.

“Only for you.”

“Jesus Christ…”

     Keith massaged harder between Lance’s thighs while he nipped at his throat. Lance pulled his legs back against his chest, and moaned as Keith took advantage of the extra space he provided. Without a word, Lance slapped his hand around Keith’s nightstand until he reached in and searched for a bottle. Thankfully, Keith took his advice and bought a bottle of his own. Lance took it out and basically shoved it in Keith’s face.

“Please. Please, please…fuck, it’s dry,” Lance begged. Keith smirked and took the bottle from his boyfriend’s incessant hand.

“There should be a condom in there too,” Keith whispered to him.

“I don’t fucking care about condoms anymore, okay?” Lance snapped and tried to wiggle his hips in hopes it would prompt Keith to move faster. Keith chuckled and pulled his hand away to pour out the lube.

“You’re always so impatient,” Keith tsked.

“Yeah, because you’re always _teasing_ me and you’ve got that stupid _smirk_ that’s way more attractive than it needs to be,” Lance grumbled. Keith grinned and leaned down to kiss Lance on his pouty lips.

“You’re so sweet,” he hummed as his fingers made contact with Lance’s body again. The tan man shivered as Keith teased his fingers around his hole again.

“Please…p-please, just put it in,” He stammered. His face was bright red, and he couldn’t even look at Keith.

“Look at me, baby,” Keith whispered. Lance hesitantly lifted his eyes up to Keith, and he was blushing furiously. His lover smiled, and then slipped the first finger in.

“Ah…” Lance moaned and looked down at where their bodies connected. Keith gently pushed Lance’s chin up, and tried to hold his gaze.

“C’mon, keep your eyes on me,” He whispered. 

     Lance blinked at him, and suddenly felt embarrassed to engage in eye contact while Keith fingered him. It was so enticing to just lose himself in the pleasure and ignore the fact that he was being observed, but Keith clearly wanted Lance to focus on him. Navy eyes flickered all across his face, but frequently visited Lance’s eyes as he sluggishly pushed his finger in and out of him. Lance felt uncharacteristically shy, and was very aware of how heavy he was breathing. He’s never been so closely watched in such a vulnerable situation. He held his upper body up by his elbows, but other than that he was folded in half with Keith hovering over him. His lover bit his lip as Lance’s breath got heavier, and pushed a little harder to draw out a cute little moan from Lance’s lips. 

     It was strange how quiet he was being. Usually Keith loves to dirty talk, but there was something a little more arousing in the way he hung on to Lance’s reactions. As if just listening to him breathing was enough to rile him up. Which, he obviously was. His eyes were wide, yet clouded with lust and pure want for the man at his mercy. His mouth was slightly agape, as if he couldn’t think clearly enough to simply keep it closed, and his face was becoming just as flushed as Lance’s. They were both all hot and bothered, and Keith still only had one finger in.

     Finally, he added another, and Lance immediately moaned at the stretch. He started to look down, but quickly fixed his eyes on Keith’s before his lover could correct him. Now Keith’s jaw was clenched as Lance started to breathe so heavy he was panting. His eyes were even more determined as he roughly, yet slowly, started to fuck Lance with his fingers. Nails dug into the sheets while Lance forced himself to keep looking at Keith. It was hard not to let his eyes roll back and his head go limp with the pleasure Keith pushed into his body with ease. Instead he moaned and bit his lip to hopefully censor some of the noises he was making.

“Don’t do that,” Keith whispered hoarsely and reached with his free hand to smooth Lance’s lips.

“Ahh…” Lance could only moan in response as Keith started to slip his thumb in his mouth.

     The room instantly got ten degrees hotter then moment Lance started to suck on Keith’s thumb. Keith’s brain kinda just stopped at the sensation of Lance’s tongue pressing against his digit. He shivered, and suddenly Lance felt a boost of confidence. He blinked at Keith and looked at him with lidded eyes. They briefly closed as Lance sucked on his thumb harder, and then dragged his teeth over the callused skin. Keith lost track of what all his fingers were doing as he just watched Lance. Blue eyes flickers open again, and Keith was trembling.

“Fuck…” He wheezed as he pulled his thumb out of Lance’s mouth.

“Baby please…more,” Lance pleaded and lifted one of his legs over Keith’s shoulder.

“You…” Keith trailed off as he wrapped his free arm around Lance’s thigh. He then ran his lips across his smooth skin until he got to his calf. “You’re so…” he groaned instead of finishing his sentence. His hips gently rocked forward into nothing as his fingers started to move again inside Lance, and Lance didn’t miss it. He looked down at Keith’s dick, and bit his lip when he noticed how hard he was. Before he could properly ogle at his boyfriend’s cock, his head was tilted back up.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Keith rasped as he pushed in a third finger. 

     Lance gasped, but kept looking at Keith. The stretch felt so good, and it wasn’t even tempting to look away anymore. He now found the eye contact with Keith addicting. It felt so intimate, and yet so simple. He didn’t know something as mundane as looking into someone’s eyes could be so hot. None of his previous lovers cared for it, but he could tell why Keith wanted to do it with him. It was because Lance could actually see that he truly, deeply, and honestly loved him with his eyes alone.

“A-Ahh, Keith!” Lance gasped. He was moaning a lot louder now, and his arms were shaking with effort to keep himself up. Keith bit his lower lip hard, and moved his fingers in and out harder. Then, he curled them towards himself, and Lance stiffened.

“K-Keith!” He stuttered. His whole body was flushed and stiff. Keith moved a little closer and curled his fingers again except slower. Lance’s eyes tried to remain open, but the pleasure made them shut and his eyes brows pinch. “Holy…Oh, fuck…” his chest puffed out, and his breathing got even faster.

“Jesus Christ…” Keith sighed and continued to curl and scissor his fingers. Lance was gasping for breath by then and completely shaking. His limbs were all shivering, and his eyes could barely remain on Keith’s. “You’re so hot. I’ve never seen someone who looks as sexy and beautiful as you right now,” Keith whispered. 

     That was the last straw. Lance couldn’t contain himself anymore. His body collapsed on the mattress, and he writhed with the pleasure. He couldn’t control how the curl of Keith’s fingers made him swirl like a ringlet. His eyes rolled back and he didn’t even stop himself from closing them completely. The only things that left his mouth were moans, gasps, sobs, and incoherent babbles. With his body so opened and inviting, Keith crawled even more over his body, and kissed down his neck again.

“Keith! K-Keith! Fuck,” he cried. Keith sunk his teeth into Lance’s neck, and they both moaned from the pleasure. “Fuck…fuck me now. Baby, please. I want you…”

“Shit…” 

     Keith finally pulled his fingers out of Lance, and twisted around to grab the long forgotten bottle of lube. When he returned to his lover, Lance was impatiently shoving his own fingers inside himself. Keith quickly stopped him and focused on pouring out another squirt of lube. He tossed the bottle to the side once he got it, and then rubbed it over his cock. Lance reached up for him with grabby hands, and Keith couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s adorable habit.

“You’re so cute,” he murmured and lowered himself to satiate his need for affection.

“You’re so not inside me right now, and you need to change that,” Lance said impatiently and squeezed Keith’s waist with his thighs. 

     Keith chuckled and nodded. He rubbed the head of his dick against Lance’s hole before slowly pushing inside. Lance instantly moaned, and pushed Keith’s head down until their foreheads met. Since they were already so close, Keith took the opportunity to lean in and kiss his mewling boyfriend. Of course Lance loved the extra love and affection, but kept interrupting the kiss with a loud moan as Keith pushed in deeper and deeper.

“Oooh fuck, baby…” Lance groaned and tried to shove him in deeper by pushing his heels against his butt. Keith finally bottomed out, and kissed Lance on the lips as he did.

     They laid there kissing for a solid minute. Just indulging in the sensation of lips against lips made it all feel even better. Lance had never felt so riled up before. He was absolutely desperate for breath. Once Keith started moving it was almost like the wind was knocked out of him, except instead of pain all he felt was incredible pleasure.

“Call me sexy again,” Lance requested with his arms locked around Keith’s neck. Keith was panting as he thrusted his hips.

“You’re so sexy,” he murmured. Lance moaned softly. “So so sexy, you’re all I can think about.”

“Fuck…”

“You don’t know…how many nights I spent on this bed… _thinking_ about…” he bit his lip and groaned. “About how _fucking_  sexy you are,” Keith’s voice was husky and ragged. It sent shivers down Lance’s spine. Tingles spread all over his body as Keith touched every inch of it.

“Your body…is unlike anything I’ve ever fucking seen,” Keith continued. He squeezed up and down Lance’s legs. “You turn me on just by sitting still…your legs…you’re fucking _legs_ …”

“Baby…”

“You’re stunning…absolutely gorgeous…the hottest…fucking…thing I’ve ever…” Keith was rambling as he was ramming into Lance. His bed frame banged against the wall as Lance’s moans got louder and louder.

“Keith! Fuck! Keith, h-holy-“ 

     Lance’s breath hitched as Keith grabbed his ass and pulled his hips up ever so slightly. Suddenly, he was fucking harder and harder right against Lance’s prostate, and the tan man fucking lost it. He let out the loudest cry as Keith nuzzled against his neck. There was wetness against his collarbones, and Lance groaned as he realized Keith was _drooling_ over him.

“I love you,” Keith said and sucked on tan skin. 

     Lance would’ve said that he loved Keith back, but he couldn’t find the opportunity between all the shouts and cries of his love’s name that Keith forced out of him. They both knew Lance was loud in bed, but this was definitely the loudest he had ever been. Keith would assume in their time together, but Lance knew for sure it was the loudest he’s been _ever._  The pleasure was all just too much, and between Keith’s filthy sweet words and the angle he was shoving his cock into, Lance was overwhelmed. So overwhelmed that, when he did cum, everything was white and he was almost dizzy. 

     When he came back to reality Keith was gasping for air hovering over him with his hands holding him up on the mattress. They were both shaking, yet still. All Lance could do was look at the pure pleasure across Keith’s face. His body was completely limp, but he managed to life one arm to touch the side of Keith’s face. Then he flinched as Keith slowly pulled out, and groaned at the sudden empty feeling that filled him. Keith stared at where his cum made a puddle on the sheets, and took a last deep breath before his lungs were back to working properly. Lance sat up.

“Hey…” he said. His voice was a little scratchy, and that filled Keith’s chest with pride in the most sinful way. Their eyes met, and Lance smiled.

“Do you really wanna marry me?” Keith asked. Lance’s smile widened.

“I’d like that…yeah,” he nodded. Keith ran his clean fingers through his hair.

“How…how would we…I mean… _can_  we?” Keith asked. Lance frowned and moved to sit more comfortably in front of him.

“Yeah, I mean…gay marriage is legal now,” he said.

“It is?” Keith asked. Lance blinked.

“Did you not know that?” He asked.

“Maybe…I dunno. If it happened a while ago probably no. My parents controlled what I watched on the news. Most of my friends were either Mormon, in band, or apolitical,” Keith explained. Lance pursed his lips.

“Damn…Yeah, back in 2015 it became legal nationwide,” Lance told him.

“My parents always said marriage was a sacred religious thing…” Keith said. Lance shrugged.

“I guess, but…if marriage makes you uncomfortable we can get like a civil union or something,” Lance offered. “I still want matching rings though.” Keith smiled a little.

“Thanks…I dunno really. My relationship with religion isn’t very stable, so…I’ll have to think about that,” he said. Lance nodded and shivered a little. Before he could, Keith grabbed a clean blanket behind him and wrapped it around his shoulders. Lance blushed and smiled.

“You’re so sweet,” he whispered. Keith kissed his cheek and pulled him against his chest.

“Whatever,” he said. Lance rolled his eyes and then nuzzled Keith’s neck.

“Well. We did it. We had really loud sex in your school dorm,” Lance announced. Keith nodded and smirked.

“Yeah, and you apparently really like it when I call you sexy,” Keith noticed. Lance shrugged and wrapped an arm around Keith’s body.

“It sounds good when you say it,” he said simply. Keith chuckled.

“Also, we should shower because I’m pretty sure I’m leaking on your sheets right now.”

“Alright, lets go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you hear that screaming and shouting last night? Someone was like screaming Keith’s name. It kinda sounded like sex…”

“Keith? That dude that never talks with the mullet?”

“Yeah, that one.”

“Oh. Yeah, now that you mention it, I did. I was like cooking or something and I heard like…banging on my wall and shouting. Keith is like right next to me, but isn’t he Mormon?”

“I thought he had like a boyfriend though.”

“It did kinda sound like a…dude…”

     Keith smirked as the chatter at one of the cafeteria tables died down as he walked by. Lance’s hand was interlocked in his, and he could feel all of their eyes on him. Lance was too busy yawning and trying to get Keith to walk faster to the food. Despite his warning that the cafeteria food was seriously not worth checking out, Lance was insistant on at least stretching their legs. At first the trip seemed stupid, but now Keith couldn’t help but be slightly amused by the amount of confused and shocked eyes on him. It didn’t really help that he accidentally left a larger mark on Lance than he intended, but it also didn’t hurt either.

“Ugh, you were right. This looks fucking nasty,” Lance said as he eyed some of the food already out on the tables. Keith shrugged.

“I got some money. Wanna eat out again?” He suggested. Lance smiled and nodded.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he sighed. Keith laughed and they left the cafeteria together.

 

* * *

 

 

“No, Candy, I already requested tonight and tomorrow night off,” Lance said over the phone.

“I thought you just wanted last night off,” Candy replied.

“No, I’m with my _boyfriend_ this weekend,” he reminded her. Candy sighed and did some typing on the computer.

“Shit, you’re right. I’m so sorry, hon,” she said. Lance merely sighed, and flinched slightly when he felt someone touching him. He then quickly relaxed into Keith’s arms as his boyfriend kissed his neck.

“It’s alright, Candy. I just hope I didn’t mess anything up for you,” Lance said.

“Don’t worry about me, okay honey? Enjoy your time with your boyfriend. I just feel bad I patched that dirty old man with a foot fetish to you again while you’re taking a break. I need to track down his name and number so I can block him or something. This is seriously too much,” she said. Lance laughed and Keith slipped his hands under Lance’s shirt.

“Yeah, I agree…and um, I kinda need to go now,” Lance announced.

“Kinda need to go? What does that mean?” Candy asked.

“Honestly, it means I’m about to get dicked down,” Lance muttered. Keith chuckled against his free ear before dragging his teeth over the lobe.

“Ooooooo okay, I get it honey. Have fun.”

“Thanks, Candy. Buh-bye,” Lance said before hanging up the phone.

“Took you long enough,” Keith hummed and started pulling Lance backwards towards his room. He giggled and turned around to kiss Keith on the lips.

“Hey, uh if you guys are gonna have sex again you might wanna keep it down this time,” Rolo said as he played his Call of Duty. Keith and Lance both looked perplexed by Rolo’s suggestion.

“Okay…any reason why?” Lance asked.

“Oh, while you guys were out a campus guard came by and told me there were a couple noise complaints. I figured it was probably about you two since I wasn’t here last night,” he said casually.

“Wait, really?” Keith questioned. Rolo nodded without looking away from his screen.

“Yeah. He even said that he heard it too, but he didn’t wanna do anything at the moment because a lot of students have loud sex and it’s an awkward situation to break up,” Rolo told them. Keith couldn’t help but smiled a little, and Lance laughed.

“That’s so funny. We were actually joking about that, like we might get a noise complaint,” Lance told him. Rolo paused his game and laughed with Lance.

“Dude, no way!”

“Yeah, right Keith?” Lance asked. Keith nodded and tightened his grip on Lance’s waist.

“Yeah. Guess we better be a little more quiet,” he said blushing. Lance giggled.

“Maybe you should gag me,” he teased with a wink. Keith instantly got more red.

“Haha, you’re nuts Lance. There’s no way Keith is that kinky,” Rolo said. Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith and smiled wide at how flushed and sweaty he was.

“Silly me,” he said simply before walking past Keith and into his bedroom. Keith stood there still bright red and pondering just how kinky he really was.

 

* * *

 

 

     Moonlight filled Keith’s bedroom. It was Sunday night. The next day Lance would board the train and go back to his own college campus. Their weekend together was nothing short of magical, and the only thing Keith was dreading was the fact that they couldn’t stay together longer. He was propped up on one elbow looking down at his love, and admiring how the pale moonlight shaped itself over Lance’s beautiful face. Blue eyes blinked back at him, and Lance smiled at him from under the sheets. They were both still naked, and Keith found that he felt the most at home against Lance’s bare skin. 

     Thin fingers reached out from under the covers, and Lance caressed the side of Keith’s face. He reached up and held Lance’s wrist, rubbing his thumb affectionately against the soft skin under his palm. He blinked slowly back at Lance, and it was the most at peace he’s ever felt. That was until his usual doubts and guilt and thoughts came clouding in.

“I can’t visit you next weekend,” Keith announced. Lance frowned.

“How come?” He murmured. Keith sighed and looked down.

“My parents want me to come down and visit them at home. If I say no…they’ll be really upset,” he said. Lance nodded.

“Its okay. I understand,” Lance replied.

“I’d rather be with you…I always feel so…filthy around them,” Keith said. Lance nodded.

“Religion often has that affect. I definitely know what that feels like,” Lance said. Keith looked back at him and frowned.

“You do?” He asked. Lance nodded.

“My Mom and Dad were both really catholic…I always thought that since I also like girls, I can just ignore the fact that I like boys too, y’know?” Lance told him. Keith suddenly realized that he knew nothing about Lance’s family.

“Catholic?” Lance looked uncomfortable suddenly.

“Yeah…my family was pretty religious too…it was hard keeping it under wraps, so I know it’s not easy for you,” Lance said.

“You talk about your family like they don’t exist anymore,” Keith noticed. Lance bit his lip.

“In a way…although it’s more like I don’t exist. At least…to them,” Lance murmured. He sounded really sad. Keith furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean?” He asked. Lance sighed and sat up. He hugged his knees, and Keith sat up with him.

“They…they disowned me,” Lance confessed. 

     Keith’s world was suddenly turned upside down. Lance, his beautiful, flamboyant, proud boyfriend, was disowned by his family. His heart instantly hurt so much it stung, and his eyes watered from the pain. It was difficult to breath because he could barely comprehend how Lance must feel about that. Keith only had fears about it so far. Lance was living it.

“They…” Keith couldn’t even say it. Lance looked over and started to panic a little when he noticed the wetness gathering in Keith’s eyes.

“Oh, baby…i-it’s okay. It’s just still kind of a sore subject. I’m fine,” he assured him and rubbed his shoulder. Keith shook his head.

“I should be the one comforting _you_ , dumbass. What do you mean they disowned you? What kind of a family would do that?” Keith asked with biting words.

“Hey, it’s fine. Just calm down a little and I’ll explain everything,” Lance assured him. Keith sighed, and then took a couple deep breaths with Lance’s help. “Okay?”

“Okay…” Keith nodded. Lance nodded back and hesitated for a moment.

“It…it wasn’t easy. I knew my parents weren’t for gay marriage at all. They were one issue voters on it actually…so when I started noticing boys as well as girls I already knew I couldn’t tell them,” Lance said. Keith reached out and squeezed his hand. That was exactly what Keith had experienced. “It…hurt. Keeping it hidden for so long. I thought I was almost out of the woods when I got accepted to a few colleges out of state. I’d be away from them and they said they’d help me pay for it, so I didn’t mind paying extra for a dorm.”

“That’s what I was thinking too,” Keith murmured. Lance nodded.

“I had a girlfriend in high school… so it was easy to keep it hidden. But once we broke up…it was harder. One day my dad was looking through my phone and he found some of the flirty texts I was sending back and forth with this boy in my math class,” he continued. Keith was trembling as he hung on to every word. “He was furious, so he showed it to my mom…and then they told me I had until graduation to get out of the house,” he said.

“Lance…” Keith couldn’t comprehend how awful that made him feel. Lance continued anyways.

“They told me they wouldn’t help me with college anymore…stopped letting me use the family car…told me to stop talking to my siblings. They took away my phone and throughout the next few months they slowly erased me from all their insurance and taxes. I spent nights at friends houses when I could, and they stopped including me at family meals and all that stuff,” Lance’s voice started waver, and he even turned his head away to wipe at a tear. “Sorry…”

“Jesus Christ,” Keith pulled Lance against his chest and held him tightly. “I had no idea…” Lance slowly wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist as he enjoyed the sensation of his love engulfing him.

“I-it’s okay…its not all bad. My siblings still loved me. Even when my parents told them I was bad, they would leave me food and cookies in my room. Some of the older ones have my number, and a few of the ones in high school have my instagram. I just…I miss them the most,” Lance admitted. Keith held Lance tighter and felt his chest burn.

“Its disgusting…what your parents did. That’s no way to treat your child,” Keith murmured.

“That’s the thing. They didn’t see me as their child anymore…” Lance said.

“That’s not how children work!” Keith insisted. Lance stuttered a sigh and nuzzled against Keith’s chest.

“I know…I love you,” he murmured. Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s short brown hair and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too.”

“I just mostly miss my siblings…the ones that have moved out actually visit me and it makes me feel better,” Lance assured him. “Also…you make me feel better too…”

“Yeah?” Keith asked. Lance nodded and pulled back to look at his boyfriend.

“You…you make me feel important. You make me feel like I’m worth something again,” Lance said. Keith cupped his face.

“That’s because you _are_ important. You _are_ worth something,” Keith said. Lance sniffled, and Keith wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. “You’re worth _everything_ to me…” Lance giggled a little and smiled.

“Thank you…”

“Of course…”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ll see you in a couple weeks, okay?” Lance said. Keith nodded and looked down at their joined hands on the bench.

“Yeah.”

“It’s not the end of the world if we don’t see each other for a weekend,” Lance added. Keith nodded.

“It’s not,” he agreed.

“Plus, it’ll give me a chance to get some extra hours since I took three days off instead of two like I usually do.”

“Right.”

“I’ll miss you though,” he sighed. Keith rubbed his thumb against the back of Lance’s hand. “We’ll have to sneak in a phone call every once in a while. Oh, also don’t forget to delete our texts before you go home,” Lance reminded him. Keith nodded.

“Yeah…”

“Keith?” He finally looked up at his love and found slightly worried eyes. “Are you okay?” He blinked with tired eyes from the night before and nodded.

“I just worry about you,” Keith admitted. Lance frowned.

“Don’t. I’m fine,” Lance assured him. “It’s in the past, and I’m more interested in building my future with you,” he smiled and squeezed Keith’s hand. 

     Keith smiled back, and then the train pulled up. They both got up off the bench and gave each other a kiss goodbye. Lance picked up his bag, got on the train, and turned to wave at Keith as the door closed. He waved back through the window, and watched the train as it rolled away from the station. He stayed there for a few minutes after the train left, and eventually started to walk away from the station. 

     Before Keith got to his car, he stopped and pulled his phone from his pocket. He ignored the goodbye message Lance sent him, and instead called him. It didn’t even ring once before Lance picked up.

“Hey, baby! What’s up?” Lance asked. Keith smiled.

“I think I’d rather get married instead a civil union. A civil union sounds kinda fake,” Keith said. There was a second of stunned silence before Lance was laughing. That made Keith smile even bigger.

“Okay…Okay. Yeah, sure let’s get married one day,” Lance replied.

“Perfect. Oh, and Lance?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu!
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Insta: @lynnart1998  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com


End file.
